Summary Tech-1 Technology Component 1 describes essential work on existing custom software. This work will add new functionality to the Xenbase database and allow us to represent both anatomical and gene expression phenotypes from Xenopus experiments using an EQ syntax as well as with GO annotations. These aims will be achieved though software development at multiple levels of the Xenbase system, from building the database support for phenotypes all the way through to user interfaces. To build this we will use logic from other MODs, that like Xenabse use a GMOD/Chado schema and we will adapt the web-application and interface code that we have already established for gene expression. Our experienced development team, along with the new hires outlined in this proposal, will build phenotype representation into Xenbase in a 2 year time frame. We will add representation of phenotypes as changes in gene expression levels within another year. Adding content and collaborating with external resources to maximize the impact of these data in understanding the molecular basis of human disease will take an additional 2 years.